Double Trouble
by ParisWriter
Summary: After getting separated while on vacation, Hikaru and Kaoru each meet an intriguing girl - only to discover it's the same girl. But a surprise awaits them in their second year at Ouran. (Twins/OC; Tamaki/Haruhi)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here it is! The first chapter of my Ouran twins fic... but don't go getting yourselves _too_ excited. This is only what I like to call a 'teaser chapter,' meaning that I'm not really planning on continuing this story at this time. I might post a new chapter every now and then if I get hit by inspiration and get a chance to write them, but for now I'm only planning on working on one Ouran High School Host Club fic, and that would be _Heart of Glass, Heart of Stone_.

One last thing: I apologize to any French speakers out there if I messed up the name of the villa where the twins are staying. Translated to English, it's supposed to mean The Twin Flowers, but it's been _years_ since I had any French lessons and I can't remember much from them so I used an online translator.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin let out identical sighs of boredom as they walked side-by-side down the street near their family's summer home in Tahiti, headed in the direction of the local bazaar. They were nearing the end of their month on the island and were extremely happy that they would get to return home soon. Not that they didn't enjoy spending time in the tropics – frolicking on the beach and swimming during the day and spending the nights sleeping out in the cabana under the stars – but they simply missed being within close proximity of the often-outrageous exploits of the Host Club. Things were always interesting when the other members were around.

"Tell me _why_ we came here again?" Hikaru asked, stifling a yawn.

"The mansion is being remodeled, and Mother wanted us to accompany her here to assist her with the photo shoots for her latest fashion line," Kaoru reminded him, his tone of voice uncharacteristically monotonous.

"We never should have agreed to come, you know," Hikaru told him.

"We didn't think it would be this _boring_ here," Kaoru replied.

"We should have known better," they agreed with a sigh.

The two of them continued walking together in silence, their footsteps falling in exact time with one another. If not for the fact that their red hair was parted differently and they were wearing different-colored polo shirts with their khaki shorts and beach sandals – Kaoru in orange and Hikaru in blue – they would have looked like eerie genetic clones of one another. By the time they reached the outdoor market, the sun was beginning to set. But in spite of the late hour, the street was still crowded full of shoppers, mostly tourists from all regions of the world.

They wandered toward the stalls of the bazaar, casually browsing the wares being sold by the various vendors but not buying anything. They had already made huge purchases of just about every item the first week they were there, bringing home more produce than they could eat and more souvenirs than they really needed for all of their friends back home.

They had stopped to look at some animal-shaped curios carved from quartz stones when Hikaru heard the sounds of yelling coming from another stall several feet down the promenade. He turned his attention to the source of the outburst and found a girl about his age arguing with the vendor. She had blonde hair which fell halfway down her back, pulled back from her face with a headband. Her hands moved about animatedly as she spoke, and when he paid attention to her words he found she spoke flawless French.

Having been deprived of the Host Club's activities for the past three weeks, he felt that side of him suddenly being shoved into overdrive. He wandered over to where the girl was, standing at her side and looking over her shoulder at the broken piece of pottery she was holding out to the vendor, demanding loudly that he return her money.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked her in his best French, thankful that he had been studying the language since middle school.

"This jackass here sold me a sub-par product, and now he's refusing to give me a refund _or_ exchange it for another one," she explained, handing the broken pottery to him. Hikaru carefully took it from her and turned the pieces over in his hands as he examined them.

"It is not my responsibility to refund money for something you broke after purchasing it from me," the vendor argued, shaking a finger at the girl.

"Yeah?" she shot back, leaning over the stall and getting into his face. "And just how many of these things get 'accidentally' broken after purchase? And how many of those customers do you then soak for even more money when you force them to buy replacements instead of doing the honorable thing and replacing them for free?"

Hikaru couldn't help but smile a little. The girl certainly was a spitfire, and he felt sorry for the vendor having to deal with her as a customer – but only marginally so.

"Excuse me," he interrupted, holding out a piece of the broken pottery to the merchant. "As you can see here, this pottery is extremely brittle."

To emphasize his point, he ran a finger along on to the cracked edges. It effortlessly crumbled under his touch, leaving tiny pieces of clay littering the stand.

"I'm guessing you probably overcooked the pieces in your kiln, thus causing them to dry out too much and become fragile and brittle. Perhaps it was just a mistake on your part, in which I think it would be best for you to apologize to this young lady and give her a replacement – one that has been _properly_ fired."

He handed the broken pottery to the girl, smiling at her as she took them back from him, then turned his attention once more to the vendor.

"If, however, it is as she said and you are intentionally making sub-par products in order to force the tourists who shop here to make multiple purchases, well... I'm afraid that constitutes fraud, which means you will have to be arrested."

He pulled his phone from the pocket of his shorts and began dialing the number of the local police, but the merchant reached out and put a hand on his to stop him.

"I apologize," he said, looking from Hikaru to the girl. "It appears that I may have mistakenly baked that batch of pottery for too long. Here, allow me to refund your money, and feel free to take another piece of your choice as compensation for any hardship this misunderstanding may have caused."

The man quickly pulled some money from a small cash box and counted out several bills, which he then handed to the girl. She took them from him, then handed him a small vase, which he wrapped before placing it into a bag and returning it to her.

"Again, I'm very sorry for the trouble," he told her as she took the bag from him, giving him a disbelieving look.

"I'm sure you are," she muttered under her breath, turning from the stall and walking away into the crowd. Hikaru gave the vendor one last look of contempt before rushing off to catch up with her, falling into step at her side.

"Don't I even get a 'thank you'?" he asked, leaning forward slightly and flashing a smile at her. She suddenly stopped walking and turned to him, her hazel eyes unsmiling even as her lips began curving upward slightly.

"I could have handled that myself, you know," she told him. "Besides, I think you let him off too easily."

"Nah, I just let him think that," Hikaru said, waving off her concern with one hand. "One I get back to the villa, I'll notify the local police of his potentially shady dealings. They'll keep an eye on him _long_ after we've gone."

"I see," the girl replied, turning and continuing on her way. Hikaru watched her long blonde hair sway as she walked, then ran to catch up to her again.

"By the way," he said, turning and walking backwards in front of her, "that dress looks very nice on you."

"Thank you," she said, attempting to side-step around him. "I bought it in Paris last month."

"It was part of my mother's spring collection," Hikaru told her, partly trying to impress her. He wasn't used to girls just ignoring him, and it was sort of off-putting.

"Well, tell your mother I very much enjoy her work and look forward to seeing her latest collection when it debuts," the girl told him, then she stopped and looked at her watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"Sure," Hikaru said, even though she was already walking away from him again, heading down toward the beach. "It was nice meeting you."

He knew he was only saying it to be polite. They hadn't actually 'met' at all. He didn't know her name, and he'd failed to tell her his own. Although, if she was truly a fan of his mother's work, she might already know his name.

Sighing, he went back to where he had left Kaoru, expecting him to still be browsing the various stalls. To his surprise, however, his twin was nowhere to be found. He took his phone out of his pocket to call him and see where he was, but found the screen flashing with a message to recharge the battery before the device powered off fully. He supposed he could just wander around the bazaar and hope to find him, but he knew he'd be better off to just go back to the villa and wait.

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked along the beach with his hands in his pockets, looking out at the sun setting over the soft waves of the ocean. He had gotten separated from Hikaru earlier and spent the better part of an hour looking for him once he realized he wasn't there, only to end up hopelessly lost. He kept checking his phone to see if his brother had called or sent a text message in response to his own about not being sure how to get back to the villa, but so far he had received no reply.<p>

With a sigh, he bent down and picked up a small stone that had been washed up onto the shore, then chucked it out into the water before he continued walking. Noticing a house along the beach in the distance, he began making his way there in the hope that whoever was staying there could tell him how to get back to his own family's villa. He looked out over the water once more, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the waves of the ocean, and when he looked ahead once more he noticed that he was no longer alone on the beach.

Several dozen meters ahead of him was a girl – he could tell it was a girl because of her long blonde hair and the skirt of her dress blowing softly in the gentle breeze coming in off the water. She was simply standing there, hands clasped in front of her, staring out at the sunset. He continued watching her as he approached, wondering how she could stand to keep looking out there with the sun's rays bouncing so sharply off the water's surface. It wasn't until he had nearly reached her that she saw she had her eyes closed.

"Excuse me?" he called out to her in his best French – knowing it was the most common language spoken by the locals – causing her to jump slightly in surprise. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright," she told him, turning to him and opening her hazel eyes as a smile easily formed on her lips. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said, laughing a bit at himself and scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping you could tell me how to get to Les Fleurs de Jumeau?"

"Of course I can, Mr. Hitachiin," the girl replied, still smiling.

"You know who I am?" Kaoru asked, blinking in surprise.

The girl nodded. "I've seen a picture of you and your brother with your mother. Granted, it was taken a few years ago, but you haven't really changed much in all that time."

Kaoru smiled, taking a step closer to her and glancing at her dress as he spoke.

"I take it you're a fan of hers, then. I recognize that dress from her spring line."

"Your mother has always had quite an eye for design," the girl told him. "As soon as I saw this dress, I knew I had to have it."

"Well, it looks lovely on you," Kaoru complimented her, feeling his instincts as a host begin to kick in.

"Thank you," she said, looking down at her hands in embarrassment as a blush began to color her cheeks.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Kaoru told her, reaching out and gently cupping her chin, raising her face until her eyes met his again. "Few people in this world possess such true beauty, like that of this sunset you were watching."

_Wow... Where the hell did that come from?_ Kaoru thought. _I sounded like Tono there._

The girl simply blinked at him, speechless for a moment, then she took a step back from him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat a bit.

"If you go straight up that hill, you'll reach the main road," she told him, pointing to a path that wound up the hill behind the nearby house – which he presumed was where she was currently staying. "Turn left and follow the road until you come to a point where it splits off, then go right. That should lead you straight to the villa."

"Thank you," Kaoru told her, bowing slightly. She nodded in reply.

"You're welcome," she muttered. "I have to go now."

Kaoru watched as she turned and hurried off down the beach, heading for the nearby house. She stopped briefly at the gate, turning and looking over her shoulder at him, then continued on her way inside. Once the door had closed behind her, he took one last look out at the sunset before heading back to his family's villa. If he was lucky, he'd get there before it was completely dark.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru entered their bedroom, jumping up from the bed and rushing over to him. "I was worried sick about you!"<p>

"Well, maybe if you checked your phone every once in a while, you wouldn't have had any reason to worry," Kaoru snapped at him.

"My... phone?" Hikaru replied, looking a bit sheepish. "Eh... Sorry. I um... Kinda let the battery run out, and then I never turned it back on when I got back here and put it on the charger."

"See?" Kaoru said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smirk. "You have no one to blame for getting yourself all worked up but you."

"Alright, alright," Hikaru said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "But at least tell me where you've been all this time?"

"Well, I _was_ at the bazaar," Kaoru told him, walking over to the bed and flopping down on it with a tired sigh. "After you wandered off to god-knows-where, I spent about an hour looking for you. Then I realized I was in a part of the shopping district I wasn't familiar with and I tried to find my way back, but I ended up getting even _more_ lost and found myself on the beach. Luckily, someone was nice enough to give me directions to get back here.

"Which begs the question," he added, propping himself up slightly on his forearms, "where did you wander off to, in the first place?"

Hikaru shrugged, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to where his twin was lying.

"I happened to overhear a girl arguing with one of the merchants, and I thought I'd step in and give her a hand. Turns out she didn't really want my help, though. And then, when I went back to catch up with you, you were already long gone. Like I said, my phone was dead, so I couldn't call or text you to find out where you were. So I decided to just come back here and wait. Then I began to worry when it started getting dark and you still weren't back, yet."

"Did you tell Mom I was missing?" Kaoru asked.

"No," Hikaru replied, sighing as he laid down next to Kaoru. "Not that she would have known which one of us was missing if I _had_ told her."

"Yeah," Kaoru sighed, then fell silent for a moment before speaking again. "You know, you're not the only one who met a girl today."

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru said, turning his head to look at Kaoru.

"The person who gave me directions was a girl about our age," Kaoru informed him, turning his own head to look at him. "Her family is staying in the house on the beach."

"Was she cute?" Hikaru asked, a teasing note in his voice.

"I... I guess so," Kaoru replied, not really meeting his brother's eyes. "She had long, blonde hair and fair skin and hazel eyes. And she was wearing that peach sundress from Mom's spring collection."

"Wait a minute," Hikaru said, suddenly sitting up. "She was wearing the peach dress? The halter-style one with the layered skirt?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said, confused. "Why?"

"Because _that's_ the girl I was helping in the bazaar," Hikaru told him.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"She was wearing the same dress," Hikaru said. "Blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin. Same girl."

"What was her name?" Kaoru wondered.

"I... didn't ask," Hikaru admitted. "Why?"

"Because I forgot to ask her name before she ran off, and I sort of wanted to send her flowers or something to thank her for helping me find my way back."

Hikaru snorted. "If you ask me, she doesn't _deserve_ flowers."

"Why not? She was nice," Kaoru said.

"Then she must be bi-polar or something because she was a bitch to me after I tried to help her this afternoon," Hikaru said.

"Maybe she knew I wasn't you," Kaoru suggested. "Knowing you, Hikaru, you were probably pushy and made her feel uncomfortable."

"How the hell would she know you weren't me?" Hikaru asked him.

"For one thing, I didn't say, 'Hey! Remember me from earlier?' when I walked up to her," Kaoru explained. "For another, she knows there's two of us. She told me she saw a picture of us with Mom. So when I didn't recognize her, she probably assumed I was the other twin and not the one she had encountered earlier."

"I guess that makes sense," Hikaru agreed. "But you really don't need to send her flowers or anything. We're leaving in the morning, so it's not like you'll ever see her again."

"Fine," Kaoru said, closing his eyes.

"Unless," Hikaru added after a brief pause, "you _like_ her. Then you might want to send her flowers."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, his eyes flying open. "I don't even_ know_ her!"

"You think she's cute, though, admit it!" Hikaru goaded him.

"Only if _you _admit it," Kaoru replied, pointing at him.

"Okay, fine," Hikaru said, rolling his eyes. "I admit I thought she was cute when I saw her. That was why I went to go help her out in the first place."

"I knew it," Kaoru said with a satisfied smirk, closing his eyes once more. "After all, we have the same tastes."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This chapter is the last one I will be posting of this story until I have finished writing Heart of Glass, Heart of Stone, as this story takes place after that one. Also, if you are reading that story, you may want to hold off on reading this chapter because there are spoilers in it for the end of that story. I simply wanted to get this chapter out there so readers are aware of a certain important aspect of this story's plot. **Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Welcome back, everyone!" Tamaki greeted his fellow Host Club members as he entered the Third Music Room, arms outstretched as if expecting them all to run to him and hug him. When he received no reply, he cracked open a single blue eye to survey his surroundings. Kyouya was standing over by one of the windows at the far end of the room, quietly talking on his cell phone. Meanwhile, the twins had Haruhi seated between them on one of the sofas, showing her all the souvenirs they had purchased during their trip to Tahiti.

Haruhi was the first of them to notice his presence, her face lighting up with a smile as she waved to him in greeting. Tamaki felt his heart start racing the way it always did when she smiled at him, and raised his hand to return the gesture just as someone came up behind him.

"Tama-chan, you're blocking the doorway," scolded a childlike voice.

Tamaki turned around and blinked in surprise at the sight before him: Honey and Mori were both there, dressed in their old high school uniforms. Honey giggled at the confused expression on the Host King's face, hugging his pink bunny tightly to his chest, while Mori simply stared, as stoic as ever.

"M-Mori-senpai? Honey-senpai? What are you two doing here?" he asked, taking a step backward when Honey began skipping past him into the room.

"We came to have cake!" Honey announced as he plopped himself down into a chair next to the sofa where the twins and Haurhi were sitting, with Mori taking a standing position behind his chair.

"Why are you wearing those uniforms, though?" Hikaru asked.

"You two already graduated," Kaoru pointed out.

Honey pouted and looked down at his outfit. "I like this uniform. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of you if we were to wear whatever we want when you all have to wear your uniforms. Right, Takashi?"

"Un," came Mori's reply.

"But," Haurhi interjected, "don't you two have other things to do? Like studying for your classes or participating in various university clubs or activities?" She just couldn't understand why they would _want_ to come back to the Host Club day after day now that they were finally able to put it behind them.

"The classes of the first-year university curriculum are mostly just general education courses," Kyouya stated, tucking his phone away in the inside pocket of his blazer as he walked over to where they were all sitting. "It would be no great stretch for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai to keep up with the rest of their classmates, even if they spend a few hours a day here. Besides, our customer base would shrink by nearly thirty-five percent if they were to stop coming."

Haruhi rolled her eyes a bit before turning her attention back to the various gifts the twins had brought for her. Leave it to Kyouya to only be concerned with the bottom line. She had a feeling, though, that he hadn't actually been the one to convince them to keep coming to the Host Club. Tamaki had thrown a particularly large tantrum at the end of the previous term, lamenting the loss of two of their 'most precious family members.' She was a bit annoyed that his antics had worked in convincing them to keep coming, but part of her was also secretly happy because they were all friends and she otherwise would have never gotten a chance to see them.

"Are you done talking to your girlfriend already, Kyouya-senpai?" the twins asked in a teasing tone of voice, pulling Haruhi's attention back to the Shadow King.

Kyouya quietly cleared his throat and averted his gaze from the twins, who were grinning at him like a pair of Cheshire cats. Haruhi noticed the faintest of blushes coloring his cheeks, and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he pretended to brush some lint from his jacket, denying the fact that he even had a girlfriend.

"Oh, come now, Kyouya," Tamaki said, going over and putting an arm around his shoulders. "We all know you spent the last week in California with Miku."

"You... What... How?" Kyouya stammered, his grey eyes going wide behind his glasses. The twins snickered.

"We have our ways," Hikaru said, he and his brother both craning their necks to look at Kyouya over the back of the sofa.

"You're not the only one with connections, you know," Kaoru added.

"Alright, fine," Kyouya conceded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I spent the last week with Miku. Yes, I was just on the phone with her. And yes, she is my girlfriend – but I do not want a _word_ of that to get out to our customers. Understood?"

He cast a rather pointed look at the twins, who nodded in understanding, before turning to glare at Tamaki. The blonde merely grinned at him.

"Tamaki?" he prompted.

"Yes?" Tamaki replied, oblivious to the threat in his best friend's voice.

"Promise me you won't go blabbing to the customers about my relationship with Miku," he requested, the sincerity in his voice taking them all by surprise.

"Why don't you want them to know?" Haruhi asked quietly. "Are you afraid it will affect the club's bottom line, or are you ashamed to admit you're dating someone who used to be a commoner?"

Kyouya sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"I'm going to pay for that comment for the rest of my life, aren't I?" he said under his breath, recalling the show he'd put on the first time Miku had visited the Host Club in an attempt to keep her from getting her hopes up about him. Unfortunately, it had backfired – in more ways than one – and over the months following that incident he ended up falling in love with her.

"While I admit that our bottom line is of great import to me," he told them, "I'm actually more concerned about her. You know how obsessive some of our customers can be. If they were to find out one of us was dating, the significant other might end up becoming the target of harassment. She's been through enough hardship lately without having to worry about that."

"Hmm," the twins hummed thoughtfully.

"Who'd have ever thought we'd see the day," Kaoru mused.

"Kyouya-senpai actually caring about someone else, for a change," Hikaru added.

"I promise I won't say anything, Kyouya," Tamaki said, smiling and patting him on the back.

"Good," Kyouya said, his tone turning business-like once more. "Our customer should start coming soon, so everyone should begin preparations for their arrival."

"Yes, sir!" cried the twins and Honey, jumping to their feet and saluting him before rushing off to prepare the various refreshments they would offer to their first customers of the new term.

Haruhi sighed and began picking up the mess the twins had left behind, placing each of the numerous gifts they had brought for her back into the large shopping bag they had been presented to her in. Tamaki joined her and she started slightly in surprise at his sudden presence.

"Sorry," he apologized with a small smile. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," she said, then went back to silently packing the souvenirs away.

"Did you have a pleasant break?" he asked her after a moment, casting a glance in her direction.

"It was fine," she told him.

"Did you do anything fun?" he asked, in reply.

"I guess," she said, shrugging. She hoped he didn't ask for details. After all, she had spent the greater part of her break at home, missing the Host Club – especially him. Not that she would ever admit that to him, even if he _did_ ask for details.

Luckily, she was spared any further questioning by the sound of the double doors of the music room opening. It was still a bit early, but since it was the first day of the new term she supposed that the regular customers would be especially eager to patronize the Host Club once more. However, when she looked up to see who had entered the room, she didn't find a familiar face.

"Ah!" she heard the twins gasp behind her, and looked over her shoulder to find them standing with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open in shock.

Two pairs of footsteps sounded in unison as the first customers of the new term entered the room. Hikaru and Kaoru remained frozen in place as they observed the owners of the footsteps who were now approaching them: Two girls, both with long blonde hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes – just as identical as they were.

"Do you know each other?" Haruhi asked Hikaru and Kaoru, looking from them to the twin girls and back again.

"We've met," Hikaru and Kaoru replied.

"Welcome," Kyouya greeted the two girls, walking up to them before they reached Hikaru and Kaoru. "You must be the Murai sisters."

"You _knew_ about them?" Hikaru asked, annoyed.

"Of course," Kyouya told him, looking at him over his shoulder before opening his notebook and reading an entry from the page. "Sara and Lia Murai-Granier. Their mother is Tomoko Murai, current head of the Murai tea dynasty, and their father is Jean-Pierre Granier, owner of several resorts along the French Riviera and the Mediterranean coast. They grew up in France, but their mother decided to send them to Japan for high school in order to give them a better understanding of the culture and their own Japanese heritage."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Kaoru asked.

"How was I to know they would become our customers?" Kyouya asked, snapping his notebook shut in one hand and turning his head to look at them. "Furthermore, how was I to know you had previously met one another?"

"Well," Kaoru said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess it makes sense now."

"But which one is the sweet one, and which one is the bitch?" Hikaru asked, his posture mirroring his twin's.

"_Excuse me_?" one of the girls asked indignantly, taking them by surprise. They knew the girls must both speak fluent French, but they hadn't expected either of them to be very fluent in Japanese.

"Lia, calm down, please," the other girl begged her sister, resting a hand gently upon her arm.

"_Calm down_?" Lia repeated, the volume of her voice steadily increasing. "He called me a bitch, Sara!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it-"

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea to come here," Lia cut her off, turning to her and shaking a finger in her face. "I only agreed to do it because you wanted to come see the one you met on the beach."

Sara's face immediately turned a deep shade of pink and she quietly glanced right at Kaoru before averting her gaze downward, allowing her long hair to hide her face from him. She reached out with one hand and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her close and whispering something to her which caused Lia to sigh heavily before nodding and turning to face Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I apologize for my outburst. I realize I probably came across as a bit... bad-tempered, the last time we met. I apologize for that, as well."

"I accept your apology," Hikaru told her, his arms still crossed over his chest. Kaoru jabbed him in the side with his elbow, and he looked over to find him nodding toward the girl as he mouthed, '_Apologize to her_.' With an annoyed sigh, he turned back and put on his best smile.

"I would also like to apologize," he said, reluctantly. "I have a habit of being a bit pushy. If I made you feel uncomfortable the last time we met... I'm sorry."

"Well, now!" Tamaki said, coming up behind the girls and putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "Since we've all made nice, why don't you princesses stay and be our guests this afternoon? We have many varieties of tea and cake, of you can have coffee if you prefer."

"What do you say, Lia?" Sara asked, giving her sister a hopeful look. "Shall we stay for a bit?"

Lia turned to her Sara, her mouth set in a deep scowl, but the way she was silently pleading with her eyes to stay made her give in. With another heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki exclaimed, clapping his hands together and grinning. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"


End file.
